


皆为虚构，困豆，满豆，凹豆

by what_melon



Category: RPS
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Pussyboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_melon/pseuds/what_melon
Summary: 哈人间流传着一个游戏……
Relationships: Gai/Jony J, Jony J/满舒克, 蔡徐坤/Jony J, 鬼卞/Jony J





	皆为虚构，困豆，满豆，凹豆

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，皆为虚构，每个字都是假的不要当真

造句：虽然……但是……

虽然萧佳是男的，但是他有个批。（注1）

虽然萧佳有个批半个圈子都知道，但是圈子外边基本没人知道。

虽然许坤一开始不知道，但是他现在知道也不算太晚。

哈人之间流传着一个小游戏，Freestyle battle，输的脱裤，赢的操批。（注2）

不是说每一个男的哈人都有批，这仅仅是一个便捷的说法，总不能像小女孩那样甜甜美美地把日批活动称为脆皮鸭天天挂在嘴边，毕竟中档餐厅的脆皮鸭一只也要二三百来块钱，说来说去勾起馋虫就不太好，因为哈人兜里大多数没这个闲钱，有点票子早就豁出去买酒买烟哪还剩得下。

But，萧佳是真的有批。

第一个知道这件事的人已经不可考，事实就是萧佳是Battle游戏最受欢迎的玩家，当然是因为他真的有批，这一点在根儿上就赢了其他人，当一个人满脑子都是操批的时候，硬着狗几把哪里拽得出人话，拽不出的，往往结果都是被萧佳操了批，此处批有引号。

真的能赢他的，少，不是没有。

某人算一个，已经撕破脸就不必再提；满子宇算一个，那次是萧佳故意给他赢的，实在因为去放尿的时候萧佳斜眼瞧到老满几把生得挺好，当然脸也挺好，人嘛也不错，就挑起个由头日批了，双方都比较满意，继而再做成兄弟就是后话此处暂且按下不表；鬼下算一个，鬼老师和萧佳其实算是平手，大家互相有惺惺相惜的意思，上了床也是姐妹磨批，性生活和谐得一逼，唯一缺点是萧佳经常不小心压到鬼老师头发，这缺点由于鬼老师发质良好顺滑摸起来手感不错于是被抵消了就，忘了说鬼老师也有批，鬼老师有批这事都不用说，看他一眼就知道，造句用显然不用但是；其实还有萧佳不愿提起的盖盖也算一个，盖盖十分贱，不像低调的满子宇，盖盖赢了那一次就到处乱说，萧佳把他没办法，这小傻逼贼细贼小，唯一优点是泄得贼快，还一副特别生气的样子，盖盖就是这样的，玩操批Battle他经常能赢，赢了秒射，射完就破口大骂，其真实目的是通过辱骂对方来勾引对方操他批，但由于盖盖长得十分丑，远离萧佳审美点十万八千里，萧佳实在操不下去，扯截卫生纸擦擦大腿上那点东西，穿衣服走了，房钱都不想结，所以说是活该，盖盖到处乱说编得就你妈离谱但总有一点是真的就是萧佳这个婊子把身无分文的他扔到宾馆还一脚把他手机踢到床头柜叫他找不到，傻盖盖连床底下都找了，独独没想到找床头柜底下，最后盖盖逃离宾馆时损失了一个手机，也不敢再回去要，神奇的是就这样盖盖都没和萧佳翻脸，还成了朋友，究其根本也是因为盖盖实力不俗，萧佳当初起心主动提出和他Battle也是为比比实力真不是为操批，盖盖这人，遮住脸还是满有意思的……妈的，掰着指头数下来赢了萧佳的还一半都是零，真呸。（注3）

扯远了，说回许坤。

许坤突然凑到萧佳耳边问要不要Battle的时候，萧佳是诧异的，他以为自己听错了，眨眨迷蒙的眼睛，掏掏被喷得痒痒的耳朵。

“你在说什么。”萧佳拉远距离问。

“我说要不要玩操批Battle。”许坤定定看萧佳，声音不大但吐词清晰。

我操……萧佳一瞬间就慌了，次元壁破了怎么搞，这人是不是哪里有问题，这人在想什么。萧佳虽然发慌，但面对偶像时，作为哈人，萧佳具有天生的心理势能，他手拢在嘴边掩饰地咳嗽一声，找到一点调笑的情绪，故意坏坏问：“你有批哦？”

“跟你一样。”许坤作为爱豆的基本功是讲所有的话都练得像真话，尽管萧佳有对于偶像的定义是“骗小姑娘钱的”，但这一刻自诩为套路深的萧佳在批这个奇妙的问题上第一反应还是傻傻相信了许坤的话。

“我吊……你也……真的假的……”萧佳压低声音，有些兴奋地问。这还是萧佳碰见的除自己之外的第二个有批的男的，鬼老师其实不算，鬼老师那个批是后天的，性别意识觉醒后鬼老师自己掏钱做的，人造的。

“所以问你要不要Battle。”许坤没有正面回答。

萧佳陷入思考，实际上许坤不是他喜欢的类型，他愿意和哈人操批不代表他也愿意和别的人操批，尤其是他发自内心的排斥爱豆，哪怕能相安无事录节目，在萧佳心里他依然和许坤完全是两个世界的人……但现在许坤也属于批世界的人这一点令萧佳十分惊诧，萧佳实在有点好奇许坤的批长的个什么批样。

“那你要Battle什么？算了，别叫Battle，我们就打赌吧，赢了你脱，输了我脱。”萧佳不太想和外行玩Battle，没意思。

“和你Freestyle我完全没有赢的可能，篮球怎么样？”许坤抛出一个令人意想不到的答案。

“OK，很久不打手有点生，斗牛还是什么？篮球嘛，萧佳自己觉得球技不错。

其实许坤以为萧佳会笑，他做好萧佳会笑的准备，因为许坤打篮球这笑话早就铺满互联网，但没想到萧佳一点都没有嘲笑的意思，不知道是不是因为萧佳压根就不理这些娱乐新闻。Rapper离偶像的生活太遥远，想到这点，许坤此刻心里比他想象中被萧佳嘲笑还要更加不舒服。

“斗牛可以，Battle。”许坤坚持用Battle这词，萧佳没有多想。

等到输了斗牛……怎么会输呢，没想到这小子有两把刷子，萧佳有些郁闷，行吧愿赌服输。

“我在美国念书的时候参加过校队。”许坤说。

“去哪，你房间还是我房间。”萧佳说。

“都可以，看你愿意。”许坤习惯动作一撩头发，萧佳有被逼到，还是有点心理不适的。

他们最终来到许坤休息室，萧佳不是很想被许坤进到自己房间，尽管他也不想进许坤房间，但没有别的选择，毕竟输的是他。许坤关好门之后萧佳爽快地脱裤子，随口问句：“喂，你要不要陪我，你也脱。”

许坤没有异议，也开始松皮带。

可以的，是个男人，萧佳心想。

萧佳和许坤几乎同时脱光，萧佳坐在沙发上，大腿放松张开，腿间吊下一个批，十分明显。许坤是站着的，萧佳看不清，于是说：“喂看不见啊，你像我这样，像我这样坐。”

许坤往前走到沙发边，装得好像真的似的说：“没想到你有批。”

“你什么意思……我屌，妈的，你耍我……”萧佳感到愤怒，许坤这个逼怎么这么心机。

“萧佳，愿赌服输。”许坤提醒他，虽然真干起来许坤不虚萧佳，他大个子摆在那里，哪怕萧佳比他重他也有胜算，但他不想闹到要干架的地步，那不成强奸了，那样很不好。

这里是节目组的场子，萧佳压着火不想把动静闹太大，这不是开玩笑的。

“你设了个套，屌，想操我，你先告诉我，你是从哪里听来的。”萧佳要问出贱人的名字。

“这不重要。”许坤当然不会讲。

“好，你够贱。”萧佳知道哈圈烂人一抓一把，想搞他的眼红他的人也不会太少，只是这招太不要脸他没想到会有人有这样贱的脑回路，简直贱出汁。

“到底为什么，我和你没有仇。”萧佳始终想不明白，他还在生气，气到上头，脸是涨红的。

“我说我很喜欢你的话你会信吗？”许坤说，他没有急着要自己的奖品，反而顺着萧佳的话接下去。

“喜欢我？吊，你喜欢谁是这个逼样子的吗？你要我信，我信个几把。”萧佳嘴上这么说，心里却有几分相信，许坤在娱乐圈，身边美女不要太多，能想到设这种套给他萧佳钻，许坤只要不是和他有血海深仇，那就是真的喜欢男的，不是男女通吃随便泄欲那种，是真的就喜欢搞男的……苦闷的是喜欢搞男的怎么会搞到萧佳这种有个批的男的萧佳真是百思不得其解。

“所以因为这里都是女的，你想搞男的，就想到搞我，是这个意思吗？”萧佳问。

“你果然不信。”许坤摇摇头，好像还有点失望的样子。

“你叫我怎么信。”萧佳说。

“我喜欢rap，也喜欢听你的歌，你不信的话我可以唱给你听，我唱得不太好但……”许坤说。

“我，操，我信了，求你千万别唱……歌名也不必提。”萧佳不想在操批之前听到许坤唱自己任何一首歌，否则他今后还怎么面对自己的歌。

“我可以吻你吗？”许坤有点可怜巴巴的，但许坤和萧佳两人其实都知道萧佳完全不吃这一套。

“你可以操了，愿赌服输操快点，妈的，吊，倒血霉我今天。”萧佳彻底放弃治疗，往沙发上一靠，闭上眼睛不想面对这几把人生。

许坤压上来，萧佳整个人都被他罩在身下，许坤的衬衣下摆就有一搭没一搭地扫在萧佳大腿上，扫得他有点痒，萧佳咬了咬腮帮子，妈的狗日的许坤身上还他妈香香的。许坤在正上方以一个绝佳角度来观赏萧佳，能够看到萧佳脸部肌肉不甘心地抽动，也能看到他动喉结，吞口水，萧佳现在肯定很紧张。

“我先去洗一下。”许坤笑说。

说完许坤下了沙发，去卫生间。妈的……萧佳心一松，整个人都有点瘫，许坤刚才那一声轻笑太逼了，更逼的事情是那么逼的一声竟然给他听来劲了，操，真的是太久没操的原因吧。

注1：这是作者编的。

注2：这也是作者编的。

注3：这段全是作者编的。后面就都略去不再赘述，如有不满，请看标题，皆为虚构，不要当真。

许坤洗好了手出来，萧佳睁开眼的时候看到他在往几把上戴套子，心里十分不是滋味，许坤的几把没有什么太大缺点，既然无法反悔那只能好好享受，萧佳心想。

当许坤握住萧佳几把的时候，萧佳一瞬间思维飞天，想这傻逼洗手液冲干净没……别把老子几把染香了……许坤认真地给萧佳打了会飞机，萧佳百无聊赖地看着他的手指和自己的几把，偶尔看一眼许坤的脸，许坤的脸就是典型的小白脸，表情倒是很专注，可能小姑娘好这口，萧佳品评一番后还是觉得满子的脸看着更舒服，尤其是情动的时候，满子淌着汗，是真的很来劲，想到这里萧佳就有点发骚。许坤还以为萧佳是对自己来感觉了，笑了一下，伸手到几把下面，开始摸批。

许坤摸批蛮有技巧的，萧佳不知道他私底下有没有被训练过这个，这么想其实有点不好，但萧佳对这一行还是存在很顽固的偏见的，哈人的性非常自由，想搞谁搞谁，反正大家互相都知道是什么德性，不必装纯，玩得也很开，做偶像就大不一样了。许坤已经把萧佳摸出了不少水，手指抽起来夸唧夸唧的，萧佳也出了一点汗，皮肤粘在沙发上，想动一下都撕得有点痛，不动又不行，这么坐着腰受累，许坤十分有眼色，停下动作，萧佳索性横躺在沙发上，一条腿搁在沙发上，一条腿垂下来，光脚踩在地砖上，脚丫子有点凉，身上和脑子都满热的。

萧佳的动作被许坤理解为一个信号，许坤扶着几把，就开始操批了。萧佳觉得有点没意思，虽然这场性活动压根就不是他的意思，可现在这样好无聊。刚刚这么想着，许坤那被萧佳评价为没什么太大缺点的几把就塞了个头部进来，我，操……萧佳瞪大眼睛，妈的好久不吊了，现在感觉有点涨有点吃不消。“喂，你停一停，慢慢来。”萧佳赶紧拦住许坤，结果听见他这话的许坤突然开始笑。这有鸡毛好笑……萧佳心想。但突然，萧佳意识到，许坤可能是在笑他说慢慢来。

“你敢唱一句，你听好，只要你敢唱一句，任何一句，我立刻就走。”萧佳冷着脸说。

许坤毫不怀疑他说的话，甚至有点担心萧佳说的走是退出节目，其实这倒是个误会，节目又不是操批比赛，这和节目没什么特别大的关系。“对不起，我不应该笑的，John老师，是我错了，没有尊重你。”许坤从训练生一路混上来，察言观色的本领一等一的强，当然知道什么时候该说什么话。倒是萧佳听了这话，突然没绷住笑了一下，这下子冷脸也摆不回去了，再摆脸子多尴尬，萧佳索性多笑了几下，然后才说：“你说的什么话，搞什么啊，你又不是于舒欣……不要叫我John老师。”

呼……真的有点吓人，好险，许坤心想。这就算化解了，对于双方来说都松了一口气，萧佳的歌曲没有被侮辱，许坤也能接着操批……萧佳这人吧，怎么说，操批操到一半，几把还夹了个头在里面的时候就搞这种事，确实满奇怪的。不过，萧佳笑的时候批也在一夹一夹的，刚才光顾着紧张去了，没有注意到，现在这时候许坤就觉得有点勾引人，有点上头，提胯就往里冲。“我操，等等等，痛痛痛，你慢点啊，冲个几把啊，痛死我了。”萧佳说，就这么一下下，刷的脸都疼白了，几把也萎掉，看着是真的，许坤就不敢再动，只好低头想说亲亲萧佳安抚一下，萧佳又不让他亲，躲开了，垮着脸自己撸几把，这人真的变脸比变天都快。许坤感到自己好难，萧佳要是个长发飘飘的妹子这时候还能帮她撩撩头发，可惜萧佳是个有个性的板寸，难搞哎。许坤嘴也不敢亲，奶也不敢摸，耍帅说情话在萧佳这里统统失灵搞不好还会产生反效果，只好闭紧嘴巴，默默给萧佳揉批。

在这静谧时刻，许坤打量萧佳的身体，萧佳是那种会冒很多痣的体质，很多粉丝都喜欢爱豆的痣，很多颗的位置都能记得清楚，许坤有仔细看过萧佳的脸，萧佳鼻梁上有很显眼的一颗，很有味，唇边和眼下还有两颗小的，仔细看才看得到，这几颗在之前许坤就已经认得了，他不认得的是萧佳身上的这些，肩膀，锁骨，胸口，肋下，脐边……每一颗他都不认得，每一颗他都想好好记得。其实萧佳长得皮肤满白的，但可能平常不像爱豆那样精致保养，妆也不会上得非常仔细，所以光看脸上的皮肤只能说是一般，脱了衣服之后看身上，一身白肉上随机出现几颗小痣，看着匀称又写意，体脂比爱豆高了很多，也没有在健身房刻意练出来肌肉，触感很软很好摸，现在还有点汗湿有点粘手。萧佳的几把慢慢硬起来，许坤也能感觉到在他揉了一会以后萧佳紧绷的肌肉开始放松，应该是可以了，他开始尝试以微小的幅度抽动，仔细看萧佳的表情，似乎没有什么反感，于是许坤这才慢慢放下悬着的心，有余力欣赏萧佳张开的腿和腿缝里的批。萧佳的批是被撑开状态的，在挺立的几把下面，批里插着另一根几把，蜷曲的茸毛没有很美好的样子，看起来不像被打理过，但中间裂开深红湿润的缝隙却是相当美好的风景。萧佳歪头靠在沙发扶手上，看许坤打量他的批，过了一会萧佳有点不耐烦，这屋一开始没开空调，现在热得一逼，所以萧佳想快点完事拉倒，他挺挺身子，调整了一下角度，好让许坤操得更准一点，等到许坤正好顶到那个地方，萧佳满意地哼了一声。

就因为他这样逼事特别多，所以就叫人总得小心翼翼揣摩圣意那么来，像老满以及现在的许坤这种属于揣摩得比较上道的，尤其是许坤，谁叫许坤非得妄图强扭出一个甜瓜呢。真不容易，在萧佳难得的鼓励之下，许坤慢慢加快了节奏，两人之间的空气摩擦升温，氛围总算是像个日批的氛围了，变得暧昧粘腻起来。

许坤一肚子骚话憋死了不敢说，因为怕哪句话说得不对搞得萧佳不爽，但萧佳还满放松的，在最开始被陷害的愤怒消散之后，对于许坤的几把他倒是很满意，塞得很满，节奏从慢加上来又很舒服，找了一次地方之后许坤真学得蛮快的每次都能顶对，就是手还可以摸一下，有点不够主动……萧佳摸了一把许坤绷紧的腹肌，感到一点淡淡的不舒服，妈的，萧佳用力坐起来一点，有点艰难地把许坤敞开的衬衫一个纽扣一个纽扣给扣回去了，怎么这年头，是个人都有腹肌，真几把操蛋……回去之后要去一下健身房，还要练一下篮球，萧佳心想。许坤有点想笑，又不敢笑，只好低头，一低头看到萧佳费力坐起来之后肚皮上的两道摺，看起来软软的有点可爱到想捏，又不敢捏。萧佳很快又躺回去，还是躺着舒服，他摸上自己一边咪咪，不想被许坤搞得太亲近，只好自己动手丰衣足食，真是做生不如做熟，萧佳此刻相当想念老满和他的床。

这时候问我可以摸一下吗是不是有点毁气氛，许坤心想。

萧佳自己玩咪咪是真的一点感觉都没有，操，萧佳放弃了，对许坤说：“你操快点行不行，不要磨蹭好不好，我还赶时间。”

许坤性经验还是不少，没有听萧佳的乱指挥，他适度加了一点速度，但更多是摸萧佳的几把和批，没得办法，毕竟是他先动了手段搞得萧佳生气，不许他乱碰别的地方这就很被动。萧佳有点爽了，就闭着眼睛，慢慢也小幅度开始迎合，眼不见为净，不看着许坤的小白脸，萧佳就能享受多了，哈人和偶像之间还是有鸿沟，绝非可以轻易和解。许坤以很撩的手法有一下没一下地不按规律节拍磨蹭萧佳的冠状沟，萧佳被他磨得心里发痒，小腹一阵一阵地缩，许坤又辅以拇指揉批，最直接地刺激萧佳的身体，还故意加重呼吸的声音，这屋子本来就没有窗，现在空调也没有开，热得很，萧佳的身体早就燥热起来，但一直没有放得特别开，现在他闭着眼，听着另一个人情动的喘气声，不知不觉也跟着节奏加入了自己的喘息，胸口起伏剧烈，胸肋也牵动整个小腹乃至盆腔的肌肉一同节律性收缩，甚至还嫌那几把动得有点慢有点轻，于是腰胯的动作也配合上，迎着几把撞。许坤当然不知道现在自己的形象在萧佳那里已经简化为一个几把，他看萧佳情动得可以，感觉自己又有戏了，心情还挺不错，心里美。

这两越操越上道，感觉来了挡不住，水流太多几把都打滑，萧佳感觉差一点点每次都他妈差一点，许坤是不是他妈饿得没吃饱，急得萧佳睁开了眼，没等许坤问怎么，就把许坤从身上掀下去，揪着领子按到沙发上，那皮子沙发被萧佳捂得热得吓人，许坤就躺在萧佳刚躺过的原位，屁股往下一搁就沾到萧佳刚才流的一大摊子水。萧佳不知道这些事，萧佳眼里只有几把，真几把急人，Literally几把急人，萧佳背对许坤跨在他腰上，扶着几把就往下坐，刚才操那么久早都操透了操开了，这会子萧佳就坐得尤为顺畅，一坐到底，爽翻，爽死。许坤也爽，许坤刚才把萧佳正面看了个够，现在看背面，萧佳扶着他膝盖上下操自己，肩胛骨就一耸一耸的，还有屁股，萧佳现在比他过去那个豆芽菜身板圆润不少，屁股上肉挺多，随着萧佳起落的节奏那肉一抖一抖，说得恶俗一点，抖出臀波肉浪，真就比收了大钱的窑姐还要骚得用力，要是很年轻时候那个很瘦的小豆芽呢……许坤想了想，没想出结果，现在就够满意的了，他把更多注意力放回萧佳身子上，更多的他可以回去之后再慢慢想。

本来就只差一点点，在萧佳自给自足的情况下很快就操到了，萧佳趴在许坤的膝盖上抱着许坤修长不说还把腿毛刮得挺干净的腿，权当自己抱着美女的美腿了，萧佳节奏掌握得很娴熟，几把和批一块喷的，喷得许坤腿缝和小腹上全是湿的。这下是真的爽了，萧佳喘了一会气，许坤在他高潮的收缩中也被夹射了，现在软了下去，萧佳稍微动动屁股，许坤的几把就滑了出去。

“累死了……我在你这洗个澡再出去。”爽过之后的萧佳就完全放松下来，没有更多的埋怨，他不知道许坤怎么想，但萧佳自己今后是不想再和这些偶像有半毛钱的交集，这次被算计够他一直恶心的，他懒得报复或者说什么，但也不需要再吃更多的亏去长记性。

倒是很久没有联系老满……冲澡的时候萧佳在心里盘算，有空可以约一下。

萧佳给朋友打电话：“满满，在干嘛。”

这有点怪其实，就萧某人其实很讨厌被问到在干嘛，会有查岗的感觉，尤其是被女人问那绝对要烦。不过呢，萧佳倒没自觉自己经常这样子给满满打电话开头就来一句在干嘛，萧佳习惯了，满满也习惯了，反正满满不会和他翻脸的嘛。

满满那头声音很倦怠，像是正睡觉被萧佳一个电话吵起来，萧佳知道不会，老满睡着的时候像猪一样神仙都吵不醒他。

满满很不满说：“刚准备睡觉……”

萧佳说：“怎么，你认真的吗？大白天睡什么觉，你真以为你是猫啊。”现在就没话找话说呗。

满满索性把话筒放在枕头上，两手重新缩回被窝里，就陪他聊天打屁。满满说：“对啊我和坤坤同床共枕……”话才说到一半，满满听见电话那边一阵响，听着像萧佳把手机给玩掉到地上。

困困的满满说他都懒得，闭着眼睛吞吞口水，搂着坤坤猫找瞌睡。

萧佳半天才把手机捡起来，尽管屏没碎他依然很想骂人，但没借口……萧佳憋屈。

萧佳试图忍了忍这委屈，发现忍不了，只好说：“喂，陪我说说话，我好烦。”

满满闭着眼睛说：“谁惹你了，我去杀他。”

老满总说这样不切实际的话来安慰人，女孩子和萧佳都吃他这套，萧佳被老满这不走心的哄给拱得更加委屈，委屈得不行。萧佳说：“我被一个贱逼操了……”说完萧佳心里更加堵得慌，好像还不如不说呢。门反锁着，今天之后没别的事，萧佳抱着腿窝在椅子里，握拳蹭蹭鼻子，电话那头沉默半晌，然后传来如萧佳所愿的一声异常清醒的我操。

满满从床上坐起，坤坤被他突然的动作吓到，满满一个没捞住坤坤跑了。

满满瞌睡醒了，说：“是哪个逼？”

萧佳这下心里舒服了，她靠在椅子背上，肩膀夹着电话，给自己点一支神仙烟，抽上之后慢悠悠说：“是许坤那个逼。”

满满大脑短路，一时间想不到许坤那个逼长什么样，满满想着百度一下，手机又被占着，一时间很茫然。

萧佳没听到满满的反应，自己接着话说：“那个逼设了个圈套，骗我和他赌，吊，我他妈打篮球竟然输了……就离谱你知道吗？”

满满其实想不起来许坤长什么样，在他眼里年轻小女孩喜欢的那帮人都长一个样，而且这会子萧佳和许坤那节目还没播，满满真心不了解爱豆的世界。但满满真的很有急智，他大声说：“操，卑鄙！”

萧佳爽了，要的就是这句话：“就他最卑鄙！无耻小人，简直不是男人。”

满满重新躺回床上，坤坤在床下徘徊，犹豫要不要上来，满满看着它想了想说：“那我给坤坤改个名吧……叫贱贱。”可以看出来满满确实还没睡醒。

萧佳感到似乎也不必如此，坤人有罪，然而猫是无辜的，因为许坤而跑去迁怒满满家的猫好像显得自己不讲道理……然后他回过味来，生气说：“吊，你是不是故意损我，你故意的。”

这下满满才觉得好像是有点，满满没忍住笑出声坐实了萧佳的猜测，赶在萧佳骂人前满满赶紧说：“开个玩笑，刚才是看你太郁闷，活跃气氛嘛……说认真的，你们戴套没有？”

这问得很实在，但萧佳有点不记得，其实他当时也还算爽，批爽心里很不爽，没顾上特别关注这方面的事，加之后来心里一直在生气，这会满满突然问他有点忘到底带没带……萧佳含含糊糊嗯了一声。

满满又问：“还要和这个逼录多久节目。”其实满满对许坤没有什么深仇大恨，甚至他觉得这事没有那么严重，操个批而已……但萧佳总是他要哄的嘛，萧佳是兄弟，又多个批，满满对他既有兄弟之间的维护又有点对女孩的怜惜，他对萧佳总是不一样的。

萧佳弹弹烟灰，想了想说：“这次录完就过年，导演说年后还要录的。”

老满现在也没什么好主意去搞许坤，于是想用问题拖延一下，说：“萧佳，你受伤没？他有没有对你来硬的？”

萧佳感觉有被关心到，又更往椅子里缩了缩，说：“那倒是没有的，你看他那个麻杆身材也知道打不过我，我是愿赌服输，只是心里不太舒服……吊，毕竟是被阴的。”萧佳说着有点心虚，麻杆身材的许坤可是有明显的腹肌……不止一块。

满满说：“你几时回南京，我去找你，篮球输了就练篮球呗，兄弟陪你练，不信打不赢这个逼。”

萧佳倒也不是奔着篮球陪练打这个电话，抠抠手说：“吊，你是不是没睡醒，当我傻逼啊，我知道他是个逼，我还接着和他比篮球？我恨不得把他头当球踢。”真有这么恨倒也无，只是和满满嘴上说说。

满满说：“我还是很生气。”其实不是很生气，满满很少生气，但他知道很少生气的人说生气的时候会很有分量。

萧佳没说话但把烟按灭了，他一手举着电话，另一只手摸到自己裤子里，非常熟练自然。

满满说：“把他约出来，5V5来一场，你不用管这边，我来找人。他不是喜欢赌吗？那就赌个够，妈的，我还不信了……”

萧佳说：“哎你够，我就是和你吐槽一下，你别搞……不过我还真的蛮想打打球，很久没打，身体都硬的……你说我们算不算老年人，一动就嘎吱嘎吱响。”萧佳的批现在还是干的，他一边和满满说话一边有一搭没一搭地自摸，说话尾音拖得比平时还要长，萧佳自己没察觉。

满满的猫重新跳回床上，窝进满满的怀里，坤坤还满粘人的，满满摸摸它的头，小白猫叫他想起电话那头有时穿白衣的佳佳。满满也放软了声音，拿嗓子后头发音说：“是蛮久了……我们得有一年多……快两年了吧？我还蛮常去健身房的，但打球不是总凑得齐人，也不想和不太熟的打，不够痛快的。”萧佳在有不熟人在近处时很难真的放松，老满倒没有他那么在意，只是老满不介意在萧佳面前表现得介意一点，不是故意要装的，这是他为人处世的一点小习惯。

萧佳闭着眼睛说：“我健身房都没怎么去最近……忙啊，老婆快生了。”说这话时他的手还在揉批，奇怪的是刚才还没怎么，讲到老婆他就有点来劲。

满满的困意慢慢回归，说：“那很好啊，预产期什么时候？”

萧佳说：“二月底一月初都有可能，预产期是2月29，神奇吧，搞不好就四年才能过一次生日了。”

满满配合地低声笑起来：“真快哎，豆芽要当爹了……”

萧佳很自然地说：“你呢？”他也不是非要知道老满什么时候当爹，也只是没有别的话好讲。

一直很配合他话题的满满却没有接话，只是说了一句非常不满满的话，满满说：“真好……生了之后有得你忙，哪有时间出来打球，你多带孩子多赚奶粉钱好了。”坤坤带倒刺的舌头舔了舔满满的下巴，满满挥手把它挡开。

萧佳湿了，他把指尖探进去找到一些水，借着水伸到更里面去，他今天刚被开拓过所以深处还算松软肥沃。

他们沉静地听了一会彼此的呼吸，谁也不记得最后是谁先挂掉了电话。


End file.
